


Tell Me It's Okay

by AnxiouslyNumb



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyNumb/pseuds/AnxiouslyNumb
Summary: Scenes and moments between Daisy Johnson and Daniel Sousa. Canon-compliant.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 26
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, hope you're doing well!
> 
> Before you proceed, I'm going to ramble about my love for AoS and my take on Daisy x Daniel. 
> 
> So this is my first ever AoS fic, which is weird, considering it's my favorite show. But AoS is so perfect to me, so wonderful that I, personally, never felt the need to add anything to their writing. Especially ships, because the show went way beyond that for me, not that there's anything wrong with just shipping, obviously, it's just that it's not why I'm so unhealthily invested in it. The only ship I'm utterly invested in is Fitzsimmons and even they (as a couple.) don't make it to the the top 5 of why this is one of the best shows ever. Each individual character and the plot-lines are the reason why this show means so, so much to me.
> 
> AoS, to me, has always been about the bond of friendships and family and the gut-wrenching, amazing story-lines these characters have to go through.
> 
> Anyway, my point is, this is actually really weird for me, because I never thought I'd write an AoS fic, a Daisy fic no less, a character I never truly shipped with anyone, didn't think I ever will, and never wanted to, honestly. Maybe If Sousa was introduced much earlier, then I'd want it to happen, but sadly, there's not enough time to get them completely there. 
> 
> So I'll be honest, I don't want AoS to make Daisy/Sousa a thing in the final season. But I fully trust the writers and creators and I know that if they want to turn them into something romantic, they'll do it right and they won't make it feel forced or cringe-worthy, they're that good. That's why I think they'll keep giving us awesome scenes and then leave it up for interpretation at the end, it's the only way to go about it, I believe. 
> 
> They showed us the light and I think it's bright enough that we could guide ourselves through fanfiction, you know?
> 
> That's why I wanted to write this and may or may not write more in the future. Because they have insane chemistry, and because of the sheer enticing potential of Daisy x Sousa, the potential to be amazing partners/friends, or something else, or all three.
> 
> Okay, sorry for rambling, here's a short scene between Daisy and Daniel before the healing chamber, 7x08.

The tremors in Daisy's gut kept her sane. Not only because the physical pain was soothing in a way it shouldn't be, But because she still felt her powers. She could almost feel her bones cracking and snapping in and out of place, her blood pumping fiercely, reassuring her that she was very much alive.

Daisy had been through this multiple times, but this time was more emotionally damaging than the others. Right up there with Leopold forcing her powers back on her, only this time someone was trying to take them away. Daisy'd thought that one of her best friends having a psychic split and traumatizing her was probably the worst of the two. But Nathaniel had tried to strip her of her powers, he was stealing them and the mere thought of that was disturbing enough. 

Daisy didn't depend on her powers, she knew she could always handle herself without Quake, because she made sure of it. All the times she couldn't use her powers, or all the times she'd used them too much, taught her to master control over it. To use Quake when necessary and not lean on her too much. Because daisy learned to lose people as well as things, and she knew that at any moment that part of her could be killed. And then she would lose herself completely, like she had after Lincoln, and she couldn't go through that again.

Daisy could live without her powers, but she really, _really_ didn't want to. It wasn't about the thrill of how she could bring an entire building down or tear continents apart. Her powers built her up. Quake was a part of her, ingrained and cemented within her, and the possibility of losing her or someone robbing that gift and abusing it to do evil, was mind-numbingly crushing. She had struggled with it for so long, hated it, and feared it till her bones were eating her from the inside out. Accepting Quake was the only option and it was the best decision Daisy'd ever made.

And Nathaniel fucking Malick had tried to demolish that integral part of her, diminishing one of the most important bricks that made up her DNA. Something that had crashed into her chaotic world and somehow made sense of it, sense of who she was. The fucker dared to try and steal it away.

And through all the torture, one thing had been on her mind.

The time she'd been strapped to the table was spent thinking about her. Jiaying. She had endured this pain, and Daisy felt a morbid connection to her mother's trauma and how it had severed her humanity. The whole time Nathaniel had cut into her, draining her of something she'd once thought was a curse, Jiaying was there.

But not the Jiaying she'd met and had tried to kill her and everyone she loved.

No, it was the Jiaying Daisy had always dreamed of, the mother. The mother, she'd ached and cried for since she had first started comprehending the word.

The Jiaying that her mind had conjured up so clearly, Daisy could see her through the unbearable haze of pain, was kind. She was kind and loving and comforting. She was her mother, and the fact that she wasn't real hurt her way more than anything Nathaniel could've done to to her.

_"You're okay, Daisy."_

_"You have to be strong."_

_"You have to fight. Don’t give up."_

God, she'd felt so real. So vivid. But she wasn't. So Daisy had closed her eyes and wished the hallucinations away, instead focusing on the pain, she could always rely on the pain. The most consistent and real thing in her life.

A small part of her had wanted to join May and Yo-Yo in Afterlife. To see her mother before Hydra ripped her away from herself. But she was in no condition to go, mentally or physically. Afterlife held so many memories, bad and good. It held Lincoln, and Daisy wasn't sure she could ever step foot in that place without him there. The memories would be too much.

Daisy knew there was something May and Yo-Yo weren't telling her, but when she'd asked May, she told her sternly to go into in the healing chamber and that they'd talk later. It didn't help with Daisy's rising anxiety.

"You know, I'm told it works best if you actually get inside."

Daisy was snapped out of her musings, realizing she had been staring at the chamber for a few minutes now. She turned to look at Sousa, leaning against the doorway with folded arms, a hesitant smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah, I'm told the same thing," she paused, feeling a little worried about her recovery. How many times was she going to use that chamber, exactly. They kept running out of time, she needed to get better. Lives were at stake. "Doesn't seem to be doing much, though."

A few steps and he was much closer to her, and Daisy was oddly aware of his presence. It happened every time he was in her vicinity and it stirred up some confusion in her.

"Don't worry, Agent Simmons is sure it'll get you back into shape in no time. And she knows what she's talking about."

Daisy couldn't help but smile at his words, he was slowly warming up to all of them. Maybe even trusting them, and it put Daisy at ease for some reason. Maybe after all this, he'd decide to stay.

"Hmm, someone got themselves a new leg and now believes in modern science," she teased.

"Well, it's hard not to believe when it gives you miracles like this," he said, palm grazing his leg.

His smile was so genuine and awed that it left Daisy a bit speechless. "So it's working out for you?"

Sousa moved an inch closer, now leaning against the chamber next to her. "It's quite strange, I wasn't sure how it was going to work at first, but I think I could get used to it."

"That's good."

There was a beat of awkward silence between them, and Daisy wasn't sure why. Maybe because they'd been through something together and they have yet to discuss it. Maybe because she could practically hear thousands of questions firing through his head. Or maybe it was the weird churning in her stomach that wouldn't quiet down.

"Thank you, by the way," she said.

Sousa's brows furrowed. "For what?"

Daisy fixed him with a look. "Oh, nothing much. Saving my life." And staying, she added to herself.

Sousa breathed in sharply. "We both know we're here because of you. That piece of glass saved us both, Daisy."

Daisy. He called her Daisy again. An inexplicable warmth spread through her each time. She didn't call him Daniel, none of them did, but Daisy found herself wanting to try out the name on her tongue.

"Are you kidding? You had to carry me out of there, that piece of glass would've done nothing if you hadn't been there." it was true, she was too weak to have gotten him or herself out.

Sousa tilted his head to the side, his warm brown gaze locking with hers. "Let's say it was a team effort, then."

Team. Another hint that he was coming around to idea of staying with them after, that maybe her S.H.I.E.L.D. could be his too.

"Team effort, huh?"

"We make a pretty great team, I'd say."

They did. Daisy couldn't see herself partners with anyone other than Mack, she tended to be a little impulsive sometimes and set in her ways, and Mack was always patient and understanding. But Daisy felt comfortable around Sousa, safe even. He was reliable and trustworthy, and saving her life on their very first mission together was always a plus. Yeah, they definitely made a good team.

"And I'd agree. So thank you for doing your part, partner," she joked, her elbow nudging his briefly.

Sousa chuckled lightly, shaking his head a little. "Anytime. Thank you for doing yours."

"Anytime."

Daisy was aware they were trying to make what they'd been through less than what it was, she was familiar with the tactic. But she also knew that Sousa was straightforward and liked to face things head on.

Before he could say anything, she decided to share a specific concern of hers. "He's still alive," she stated.

Sousa didn't need to ask who she was talking about, his eyes lowering to the floor. "He was under a bunch of rubble, but unfortunately, it's very possible he is. I wasn't in the right mind to check, all I could think about was getting you out of there."

Daisy couldn't help the pleasant tug in her heart, but quickly decided to skip over his comment, after all, he was only being a good Agent. "Of course, it was the right call, the place was collapsing, you had to get us out."

"Well, who knows, maybe we're lucky enough and the bastard is rotting in hell."

Daisy snickered, staring ahead. "Yeah, no, we're never that lucky."

"Come on, have a little faith," he said gently, his face inching closer as though he wanted her to meet his eyes. And so she did, simply lifting her eyebrows dubiously in response.

He sighed in surrender, lips curving a little. "If he's alive, we'll get him."

"We will." _I will_ , Daisy thought to herself. After all, she'd made a promise to crush him.

"How are you?" Sousa asked after a moment, his voice quiet and cautious.

He was asking about more than her physical health. And it was such a loaded question, that even if Daisy wanted to answer it, she wouldn't know where to start.

"I'm all right. Well, I will be. I'm used to it."

Daisy instantly regretted saying that last part, feeling Sousa stiffen beside her in alarm.

"What?"

"Er, nothing, just - it's not really the first time time something like that happened to me."

"Daisy," she could hear the deep concern lacing his tone.

"Can we forget I said anything, because I'm kinda too drained to get into all of that right now," she told him, exhaustion suddenly gripping her a little tighter.

Sousa looked like he wanted to protest, but he must've seen seen the apprehension and fatigue on her face, and decided to let it slide with a small nod. Daisy was about to announce that she was ready to spend yet another few hours in that fucking chamber, when Sousa spoke up again.

"May I ask you about something else?"

Daisy felt her nerves spike again, walls she'd built long ago, springing back up. Because she knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Depends on what you want to ask." Daisy let her lips curl gently, letting him know it was okay to keep going.

Sousa cleared his throat. "Your mother. Jiaying. You mentioned her name when - after what happened."

Huh. Daisy didn't remember that. "I did?"

"Yes, you said 'this happened before.'"

Daisy's heart rate started to quicken, she really didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to give him an answer that was short and gave him just enough to stop the questions for now.

Daisy crossed her arms. "Hydra found out about her gift, she had this ability to absorb life, which basically means she could live for a really long time and still retain her youth. So this asshole named Daniel Whitehall, tore her into pieces to obtain it for himself. . . and then my father had to put her back together. Literally."

A deafening silence followed her words, she wasn't looking at him but she could easily picture his appalled expression. Daisy could feel the shock and disgust coming off Sousa in waves, and he didn't even know the half of it. Hydra took a lot from him, but they had ruined her life the second she was born.

"That's..."

"I know."

"I can't begin to imagine the pain you went through in that room, and on top of all that, knowing your mother had gone through the exact same thing." Daisy noticed from the corner of her eyes his fists clenching on her behalf.

She shrugged. "Could've been worse."

Luckily, he didn't ask how it could've been worse. "So your father was able to heal her, she's still alive?"

"He was able to heal her, physically, yes. But, uh, she's dead now," she said with finality, hoping he'd know that she wasn't ready to share more. Please, don't ask how she'd died, she begged him silently.

"I - I'm so sorry, Daisy."

She nodded, sending him a weak smile before looking away again.

"And she'd built this Afterlife for, um, Inhumans, right?"

Daisy grinned, he must've been so baffled with all these new terms and information he was learning. "Yep, she was their leader, it was a place to help people through the mist and the transitioning process. I was there for a while."

"Right, the mist and. . .transitioning," he paused, an adorable frown on his face, "So what exactly is all of that? How does it work?"

Daisy laughed harder than she should've as she suddenly started coughing harshly and clutching her stomach.

"Hey, hey, easy," he said, grabbing her arm firmly in worry, but she could still note the amusement in his voice.

"Sorry, it's just you look so confused."

He rolled his eyes, scoffing. "I am. I'm sure my brain is about to go into shock at any given second."

His tone was light, but Daisy could hear the underlying hint of truth in his statement. "I know this is hard for you, I'm sorry."

"It's a tough adjustment, and while I wasn't sure at first, it's one I'm willing to make." he smiled softly at her.

"I'm glad." and she was. Daisy was so glad he was here.

"So Inhumans," she started, "Up for a history lesson, Agent Sousa?"

"Definitely," he said with a slight laugh, "but after you get out of that chamber, Agent Johnson, hopefully, with a clean bill of health this time."

Daisy felt a trickle of irritation, she wanted to keep talking to him a little longer. "Yeah, I need to get better soon, I don't think I can afford not being able to use my powers. Too much is going on."

"Hey, don't worry about any of that now, just focus on getting better," he said, his hand reaching for her arm soothingly, and the gesture triggered a sensation she had long forgotten, a tingling shiver traveling up her spine.

"Don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Not really, and you'll be asleep most of the time, you won't feel it," he said, slowly pulling his hand away.

"I know." she sighed, pressing the button to open chamber. "Well, back to it."

Daisy didn't have to ask if he were planning to sit with her as her body took its time recovering. He was there the last two times she'd been in there, one of those times, she was informed of by Simmons in passing.

It was unnerving, Daisy decided, how natural and comforting his actions were. She kept waiting for him to leave the room, but he never did. As she lay there, closing her eyes and preparing to lose consciousness, she could sense his steady gaze on her, and instead of creating a stifling perplexity, it calmed her. The almost affectionate warmth she could sometimes see in his eyes, and could now feel watching over her, was somehow stabilizing her emotional state.

Daisy was unsure of Daniel Sousa's place in her future, but she was happy he was here now. It was nice to know that in such a short amount of time, Daisy had him on her side. To know that he got her back and that her trust in him wasn't misplaced. To know that with every moment she spent with him, he managed to show her how much she wanted him in her life.

And before she let her mind go utterly blank, Daisy had one final thought, that when and if they were finally rid of the burden of this mission, he'd stick around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's thoughts as he watched over Daisy.

It wasn't subtle.

The way she had snuck up on him. Well, she had crept in through a time-travelling vessel, so no, nothing about how she'd barged in or how she made him feel was subtle. Irritation, intrigue, attraction. Those had been the prominent emotions Daniel had experienced when he'd first met her.

Note he'd said prominent, there were a whole bunch of feelings that had come upon meeting Daisy Johnson.

Suspicion, apprehension, worry...because who the hell was she?

Intimidation. Daniel'd felt intimidated. Not a lick of embarrassment or fear that she had been caught snooping around his office as she'd casually stood up and sauntered toward him, and Daniel wouldn't lie and say he hadn't let his eyes wander very discreetly all over her. Daisy hadn't noticed, after all, Daniel was a gentleman, and he'd mastered the art of appreciating a woman's figure without making them uncomfortable or coming off as a creep.

Skepticism. Daniel was dubious and maybe a little proud, as she'd listed his past missions. A pit of inexplicable nerves had gathered in his stomach, listening to this mysterious, beautiful stranger speak of his work. She had done it nonchalantly too, as though she was unaffected and unimpressed by his accomplishments.

Relief and vindication, Daniel had been glad that she wasn't someone he'd needed to fight off. Not only that, but she'd confirmed his theory. He was proven right and that was always a booster, not to his ego, but mostly to his spirits. Daniel had been after Hydra for a while, positive of their infiltration, and more than ready to take them down. And when daisy had told him he wasn't crazy, he'd felt vindicated. Granted, she'd lied about being CIA, but the affirmation was much appreciated, nonetheless.

Trust. Daniel trusted her. It wasn't something he could properly explain, but something about her sang, 'trust me', and he had. He hadn't questioned it when she'd said she was CIA, and then when it turned out she was a fellow Agent. Objectively, it might had been naive of him. But Daniel trusted himself more than anyone, and he'd been doing this for so long not to trust his instincts. And his instincts had told him to trust Daisy. And they didn't stir him wrong.

Disappointment. Because right after he'd decided to believe her, Coulson and her team had locked him up, and Daniel didn't like that he'd doubted his gut and intuition. And he'd even felt just a bit sad, because more that anything Daniel had _wanted_ to be right about her.

Safe. Daniel hadn't been able to breathe, a hand wrapped so tightly around his neck, he'd felt it trying to tear through his throat, his lungs had screamed for oxygen. And then, _May I cut in?_ Daisy'd said wittily, before socking the damn woman away from him, and bringing him back to safety. _You again,_ he'd gasped, actually thankful and happy to see her. _Told you we were the good guys._ And just like that, he trusted her again.

It was all just a fraction of what Daniel had experienced when Daisy had walked into his life. Because of course, it got more confusing as he got to know her. Confusing in the best and most enticing of ways.

Daniel fidgeted slightly on his chair, craning his neck before resting his head back again, his eyes still on her. He briefly wondered to himself, if he were being a little creepy. But Daniel just wanted to make sure she got the rest she needed this time, no interruptions. And it didn't exactly hurt to look at her.

Daniel was starting to feel many things around her. For example, the mere fact of wanting to be around her - all the time. Out of everyone, for whatever reason, Daniel felt most comfortable with her. It was quite a strange thing to feel this kind of ease around someone he didn't know for long, yet there was always this nervous energy thrumming through him whenever she was near. An excitement. . .a longing. Something Daniel hadn't felt in quite sometime.

But Daniel wasn't stupid, he was also not in the business of lying to himself. He was falling. Fast and hard.

And this time was different, he could just tell. Not just because of his circumstances, but because it was her, it was Daisy, and in just a short amount of time, Daniel knew everything about her was utterly unique, including his feelings towards her. This way he was starting to feel about her felt new somehow, something in him just recognized something special in her. And Daniel really wanted to explore it further. But Daniel also couldn't deny that it felt like he was setting himself up for failure. They were literally from two different times, different worlds, really. And he immediately felt the need to shut down any insane desires and abrupt hopes his heart was feeling.

But his heart never cared for logic. And Daniel had already felt it anyway.

Connection. There was something that linked him to Daisy, even though she didn't talk much and was always choosing her words carefully around him. But it was peculiar how it seemed Daniel knew what she had been through without her having to say a word. It was in her eyes, he believed. The way she carried herself, even the way she handled fights. So alert, so ready to go into battle without a second thought to herself and her well-being. And it bothered Daniel as much as it impressed him. The second he'd told her about Hydra's effect on his life, and he had been met with silence, Daniel knew they had done much worse to her.

And Daniel had a feeling that what Daisy'd told him before going into the chamber, was just a glimpse into the pain that had been inflicted on her over the years.

Protectiveness. Daniel had thought he was only doing his job when he had walked up and pretended to be her fiancée, he was an Agent and it was his duty to be quick on his feet. But Daniel couldn't stop his protective nature from springing up. He'd hated the way Malick was talking to her, the way he'd looked at her. And if he were being honest, Daniel hadn't really thought about it before doing it, he was just glad that Daisy hadn't taken offense to his strategy, because Daniel was well-aware she could handle herself; It just was the easiest and most discreet way to get rid of Gideon.

Awe. He was awed and very impressed. It didn't take Daniel long to recognize just how impressive Daisy was, and that was before he'd learned about her powers, she was remarkable all on her own. But then she'd raised her palm just an inch, and literally blew away two men across the street. It wasn't a serum, she'd told him, and Daniel had questions firing left and right in his brain. But the thing he'd instantly noticed about her powers, was that it was so...her. Like an extension of who she was, a part of everything that made up Daisy Johnson.

Calm. Daniel had felt agitated and confused after running away from that bar, and Daisy wasn't giving him straight answers. But sharing with her just a bit of why he had been so on edge and sad about not having enough time to have said his goodbyes, was weirdly calming. The understanding in her eyes, not judging him when he'd told her he might end his mission with them soon. Just a simple nod from her, and Daniel had felt calm enough to understand that he had options, and maybe he wasn't entirely trapped.

Helplessness. Daniel had thought she was going to die, more than once. The drug Nathaniel had used on them had obviously affected her more than him from the start, and Daniel didn't know how to help her. And then it had gotten worse, much worse. And all Daniel could do was sit there as Malick took her away. Violating and torturing her in ways he didn't think a human being was capable of, and he'd had to watch it all through a hole in the wall. Daniel wanted to kill him. But Daisy had been so strong, so resilient, almost making no sound at all. And that had worried him more than anything, it was almost as though her body was prepared for the pain. A bile had risen in his throat and he'd felt sick to his stomach, trying to calm down and think of a way to get them out. To get that sick bastard as far away from Daisy as he could.

Fear. Daniel had been so scared for her the entire time. But when they had brought her out, blood staining her shirt, her head hanging limply on her shoulder, he'd felt his heart halt in his chest. And for one terrifying second Daniel'd thought she was actually dead. _Daisy_ , he'd rasped urgently, praying she'd answer him. _Stay awake_. Daniel wasn't sure why he'd told her that specific story, it was one of his worst memories, he'd always felt guilty thinking about his friend. But with Daisy beaten up, barely hanging on, Daniel'd managed to find the hope in his tale, hope to help her press on, hope to tell her that she was going home, no matter what, even if he wasn't. But in the end, it had been her. Daisy was the one who had pushed through it all and embedded a piece of glass beneath her skin, which'd saved them both.

It was then, Daniel thought, that something within him had completely shifted, something that kept calling out for her, to be near her. And he didn't resist it, he didn't want to.

Daisy was very slowly opening up, little by little, she was letting him in. Ever since they'd met, Daniel found himself hanging on her every word, wanting to absorb any information she was willing to give about herself. Daniel couldn't stop thinking about their latest conversation before she climbed into the chamber. It was absolutely heartbreaking that his hunch was confirmed, Daisy had suffered many losses and torment in many ways. And Daniel really didn't want to push her, especially when she was still healing. He was fine with her taking however long she needed. One day. One day, Daniel wanted her to tell him everything, because he really didn't think this intense need to know her was going away. 

Daniel was nurturing by nature, but for some reason when it came to her, it was really dialed up a notch, if him twisting his back for hours just to make sure she was okay, was any indication. Daniel wanted to help the team save the world from those damn aliens calling themselves, the Chronicoms. But Daniel would be lying if he said that he didn't stay mainly because of her. Daniel'd had to sit there and watch her get tortured for hours, and the image wouldn't leave his mind. She wouldn't leave his mind. Daniel had to stay, because it really was where he needed to be. Next to Daisy Johnson as she made her way back to health, so she could get back to saving the world, and Daniel would be beside her then too.

Daniel was supposed to be dead. It was a struggle choosing which to focus on, the fact that he was taken out of his time and didn't get to give proper goodbye to his life and everyone in it, or the fact that as far as his history's concerned, Daniel Sousa had died on July 22, 1955. It was overwhelmingly daunting, and he was trying to accept that it was something he might never be able to fully wrap his head around.

But being with this team, as much as he hadn't completely trusted them at first, was helping him. Observing their dynamic and watching them work together was interesting, to say the least; it made him miss his life back home, his S.H.I.E.L.D. The team was almost too close, they obviously had such a deep bond with one another, and seemed ready for anything thrown their way. It was clear they had been burdened with a lot more than the average S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent.

And while Daniel was more than willing to help them on their mission, it was Daisy that had shone a light through all the confusion, frustration, and anxiety. And his mind, as well as his heart, seemed to latch onto her. Maybe he was focusing on her to keep himself grounded and to help him understand, but that wasn't just it. It was Daisy, and Daniel was really trying to know her inside and out, and hopefully keep her in his life after everything. 

His eyes were starting to get heavy as he tried to keep them on her. A small yawn leaving his lips, Daniel angled his body to the right, trying to find a comfortable position. 

What'd happened to him was disruptive and life-altering, and after all this, if he survived, Daniel was going to take some time to fully process his situation and place in life. But Daniel couldn't help but think that it wasn't all bad, that things happened for a reason, and that he was meant to be here. Daniel was a dead man; he was thrown out of his time, and yet somehow, sitting down on that chair and watching over Daisy, now felt like his time too.

Maybe his time was whenever Daisy's time was, and with that strangely serene thought, Daniel's eyes finally gave in to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's pov of the kiss with a short missing moment, 7x09.  
> Hopefully, 7x10 will be posted very soon.

Soft tresses slid through his fingers as they tightened around her wavy curls, his lips enveloping hers ardently. His palms grasped her hips tightly, trying to pull her closer.

"Daniel," she breathed out.

He clutched at her waist, his hands slipping under her shirt and tracing the warm skin underneath. Breaking away from her, his mouth peppered light kisses up and down her neck before finding her lips again.

"Daisy," he groaned against her.

A thumping sound broke into his foggy mind; was someone there with them? Wait, where was he? How did he get here?

"Daisy?" he asked, drawing back and looking into her lovely brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Is this a dream?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Of course, it was a dream. Wasn't really the first time, after all.

She smirked, leaning in closer, her lips a breath away. "It doesn't have to be, you know."

Daniel's eyes flickered open, he blinked rapidly, taking in his surroundings. And of course Daisy was up, She really was incapable of taking care of herself. Well, that was why he was here. For a moment he couldn't look directly at her, his dream still very much fresh in his mind, his arousal presently straining his undergarments. But she looked distressed and that alarmed Daniel enough to smack him out of his inappropriate thoughts.

"Uh, hey, what are you doing up?"

"I need you to do something for me."

Good. As long as it meant less things for her to do and worry about. Daniel was glad she was at least asking for his help.

He briskly stood up and walked toward her. "Of course, what do you need?"

Daisy paused, Daniel paused too. She was looking at him a little differently, her eyes seemed almost confused and. . .determined. Daniel couldn't decipher her expression, but it made his pulse quicken.

And then the softest of lips were touching his.

Daniel froze, his entire body stiff in attention. Daisy was kissing him. His heart thudded harshly, her taste invading all his senses deliciously. His brain was still hazy from his slumber - a slumber which contained a moment very similar to this - was he still dreaming? 

As fast as she'd kissed him, Daisy drew back. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening or why, but Daniel felt his mouth ache in protest, his lips instinctively following her retreating ones. As soon as their mouths were attached again, Daniel sighed in relief, his breath hitching at the mere feeling of her lips. God, she felt so good. It felt like he couldn't get enough, his hand darting to her hips and squeezing gently. Daniel could feel her slender fingers clasping the side of his face, the touch causing his skin to vibrate with tingling sensations, and a pit of hunger was swirling rapidly in his lower abdomen, urging him to move closer, to possess more of her taste.

But then she pulled back again. Why did she keep doing that? That was nowhere near long enough.

"That was nice."

Nice. . .what an understatement. They barely brushed lips, and Daniel's blood ignited heavily, and even though his brain was still trying to catch up, all he wanted to do was kiss her again, _really_ kiss her, so he could fully indulge in that heavenly feeling she'd momentarily given him; Daniel needed more. But before he could even muster a breath, her beckoning lips spoke again.

"But now we need to trap a space robot."

Wait - what?

Did she really expect him to function normally right now? And what space robot? Did she mean Enoch?

Catching her wrist and halting her movement, she looked back at him hesitantly.

"Wait, Daisy," he began hoarsely, "wh - what -"

She sighed, biting her lip, and Daniel's eyes immediately zeroed in on the action. "I'm sorry, but we really don't have time to talk about it. We need to go right now."

The urgency in her voice was enough for him to snap out of it, his heart still hammering in his chest. "Yes, of course, we'll talk later."

An unreadable emotion flashed across her beautiful face as her lips curled slightly. "Right, yeah, later."

Daniel didn't like the uncertainty he could hear in her voice, but knew better than to comment on it. Daniel simply followed her out, and listened intently as she very quickly explained what was happening.

Daisy was stuck in a time-loop. And Daniel didn't really have time to process that information; he had to go with it just like he had been doing since it had all started.

During all the chaos and commotion, it suddenly hit Daniel like a bucket of ice. If their attempt didn't work, the loop would start again and he'd forget what'd happened with Daisy. How many things had happened between them that he didn't remember - that Daisy didn't remember? And what about the things she did remember?

Daniel shook his head; this wasn't the time. They could cease to exist at any moment. _Priorities, Daniel._

But as Daisy and Coulson demonstrated to him his part of the plan, his eyes kept drifting to her, unable to help himself from glancing her way every few minutes. His heart still pounded with the remembrance of her touch. Looking at Daisy as she walked to take her position, Daniel strode swiftly to her, needing to tell her one last thing before they pressed the button on their scheme.

"Daisy, wait - I don't fully understand how this works. But I want to remember."

Daisy blinked, her mouth parting. "What?"

"If this doesn't work, and it all starts up again. I'm gonna need you to jog my memory for me." Daniel grinned, trying to lighten the seriousness of his tone.

"Oh," she hesitated. "I- it'll work. It has to."

"I know. Even if it doesn't this time, I know you'll fix the problem in the end," he said, edging a little closer to her, his eyes capturing hers meaningfully. "And if that happens and I don't remember. I want you to remind me, all right?"

A small smile appeared on her lips, but there was still a bit of apprehension in her eyes, and Daniel wanted to kiss it away.

"Daisy, I - "

"All right, Enoch is almost here, let's go."

Simmons' voice interrupted him, Daisy barely giving him a nod before leaving his side. Daniel quickly marched towards Simmons, and before opening his mouth to deliver his line, his eyes flicked one last time in Daisy's direction. Because Daniel knew it wouldn't work this time; he knew in his gut he was about to forget what'd happened between them. 

As his eyes connected with hers briefly; Daniel hoped she could see the silent plea within his. 

_Please remind me._


End file.
